Again
by Belliadonna
Summary: The best of romances deserve second chances. [NessLucas]


**Hi, all. I just wrote some fluff piece that helped me cope with the slowly shrinking possibility of Lucas not being in the next SSB4 installment (not like the chance of that was even remotely huge). At the time of conception, I thought that since Ness was a three-time veteran, there was no way they could remove him, the sole representative of the Mother franchise, if Lucas was not to coming back. Soyis. That's all. Read and review please. And if someone could actually tell me their opinion on Ness being part of this SSB's roster in the reviews section, or via PM, it'd be awesome cause I'm just banking on Lucas being a 'costume change' for Ness, since people were complaining last Smash that he was simply a clone of Ness. That's all. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**-The best of romances deserve second chances-  
...**

Being apart from the one you love is always tiring. First, when you realise that they're gone, a crushing sadness envelops you. Everything hurts. The soft pillows that used to welcome your exhausted body became constant reminders of what used to be, of that special person that used to be there- their scent, their softness- everything becomes overwhelming. Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything that seemed so beautiful before has become so grey. There's constant rain in the skies of your heart, and it felt like it'll never let up.

Then, after the kindness of time has made wounds scar, there's bittersweet nostalgia that hits you at times, like an unwelcome surprise, bringing along with it a wreck of happy memories and the regrets of what could have been. Mornings that could have been spent in bed, waking up to the one you love, being lucky enough to see the first smile on their face, mornings that used to be so special to you all dissipating in the air, mere memories of the days when you used to be happy- when life held some sort of meaning. You begin to miss the afternoons, used to be spent in the fresh beauty of the world, the sunshine beating on you warmly, the buzzing harmony of people going about- the world being beautiful.

For me, he made my world beautiful. Our meeting was purely coincidence, perhaps even not meant to be- but it has happened, and so it is. I met him in the prime of my youth. One could say I fell in love with him at first sight- but while I fell for him then, I only truly loved him when I got to know him. Though our meeting was by pure chance, I am happy that I met him.

He stood out in a crowd. He drew me in with his calm beauty, and was delighted to discover his crystal intellect, his bubbling persona, and his compassionate heart. His presence created ripples within me that resonated so deeply into my soul that it felt that he had gone and caressed the very core of my being. I loved him not only because he was a beautiful person- both inside and outside, but also, I loved him because he was my friend. My best friend- the very best out of all best friends. I cannot possibly recollect all the times when we shared laughter, when we smiled, when we cried, when we yelled, when we made up, though I know deep down that even though I don't remember all of them, each one of them are as precious as the other- the only things I have now of what we used to have.

Seasons came and went, and fate, the cruel mistress that she was, decided that we did not need to be together anymore. We were separated, by circumstance that we couldn't even possibly control. After all, nothing lasts forever. I was forced to go- far away from the person that I adored so much. God only knows if he truly knows the extent of my affections, if he only truly knew how much I yearned for him, how much I need his touch, right now, at this moment. Perhaps he knows how much he means to me- I cannot really be certain. All I know is that when I left him, there is a gaping hole in my heart that is begging to be filled.

I have been home, in the same dimension and in the same time as I was supposed to be in, for four years now, ever since the end of the tournament. I tried my very best to be happy for everyone. After all, I had gone on yet another earth-saving adventure, and people were happy for me, and they were also proud of me. However, that happiness was simply for show, and I got tired of holding the mask I was wearing. I let people see the sadness I felt. Thankfully, time has allowed me some solitude to think. People got bored after a while and left me alone. My friends went away as well, after a few failed attempts in rousing me out of my depression; I simply wasn't the same Ness that I was before. Paula said that I don't smile anymore. Perhaps I lost the reason to. Nowadays, I simply reminisce about what I had lost back in the Mansion. No other tournament before 'Brawl' had me feeling such a sense of lost. I was so used to good bye. It wasn't the first time people left my life, maybe forever. I was used to not being able to see people anymore. I knew that sometimes, people lose touch, and since the world is so big, good byes were inevitable. Yet, this good bye is so full of gentle sadness. I knew that there would be a good bye. We weren't even supposed to meet due to being in different time dimensions. I seemed to have set myself up for heartache, and even now, my insecurities rise from the bottom of my gut and hiss about, baring its teeth like a cobra poised to fight. 'Was it worth this pain?' _Yes, it was._ 'Why did I even bother when I knew how much it would hurt?' _Because I love him._ 'I should have just buried my emotions.'- so many insecurities that rise up my throat like bile, and spill over the floors of my memories, threatening to taint them with darkness and regret, but I've always fought back. I regret leaving him, but I never once regretted meeting him.

He was the solitary candle in the darkness, and I cling on to that light.

When the news of another tournament reached my ears, it was like my heart was given a kick-start. It was another opportunity to see him, an opportunity to be with him again- an opportunity to hold him forever. I got to work immediately. I may be a seasoned Veteran, but if they hear that I've been slacking and moping for the last few years, they wouldn't even consider sending me an invite. I trained hard, reconnecting with my old friends for a good old fashioned training session. I managed to salvage the relationship I had with them and soon enough, it was like I never pushed them away. They understood my emotions- particularly Paula, whose heart I broke too many times, but still had the gentle grace to stay good friends with me. They all trained me to become a better fighter than before. Jeff had taken the liberties of analysing my past matches and had pointed out the apparent weaknesses I have and along with Poo and Paula, had taught me how to become more powerful than ever.

Now, I sit next to my mailbox, awaiting that invitation, hoping to the gods above that I can be with him. I've never really prayed to Palutena or Nayru or whatever other deities they have up there (since Pit DID tell me that the gods actually do exist- which I kinda figured already since an angel was talking to me, literally.) but within the last few months, I've prayed almost every day, prayed that someone up there would make my wish come true- that I could once again be with the boy I love, a boy with sunshine hair, a watery smile, sapphirine eyes and a beautiful soul. What we had was a love that was once in a lifetime, a love that was so good; and the thing that pains me the most is that I didn't see it that way until it was gone. A second once in a life time seems too much to ask, but if I could be with him, if I could smell the rain in his hair, or hear the soft whispers he mutters in his sleep- if I could have it all again, if I ever have him in my arms again, I swear that I'll hold him forever, come what may.

Because this time, I promise that it will never end.


End file.
